


call of the void

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [16]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Rework League of Legends Lore, prompt implies nonconsent but it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: There are very few people who have seen Kassadin without his mask on - his changed face never something he’s been comfortable sharing. His pale, tinted skin shines bright under the moonlight of Icathia, and Malzahar can’t help but reach out to touch it.Written for the prompt: Kassadin x Malzahar. Malzahar forces Kassadin to take off the mask.





	call of the void

“Take your mask off for me,” whispers Malzahar, and for some reason, Kassadin finds himself complying. He removes the metal tubing with a couple short clicks, and lifts the bulky metal helmet off his head with a quiet exhale.

There are very few people who have seen Kassadin without his mask on - his changed face never something he’s been comfortable sharing. His pale, tinted skin shines bright under the moonlight of Icathia, and Malzahar can’t help but reach out to touch it.

He traces his fingers along Kassadin’s twisted face, fingertips scorching and pulling at Kassadin’s blood like a magnet against his skin. The void shuffles inside of Kassadin, and it’s all he can do not to shift his face further into the other man’s palm.

“Beautiful,” Malzahar states, feeling the void swirl beneath his hands. He reaches to cup Kassadin’s face with both of his hands, the pads of his thumbs running over the marbled - almost scaly - skin.

Kassadin inhales, his breathing steady and soft. Fresh air burns its way into his lungs, and Kassadin feels alive. The void purrs, welcoming the change, and Malzahar stares on, intrigued.

“Why do you wear this… thing, if you can breathe so easily without it?” Malzahar inquires softly, gesturing to the huge, tubed mask resting in Kassadin’s arms.

“It helps keeps the oxygen level in my body stable. Exerting myself too much causes… problems,” Kassadin replies, looking at Malzahar’s openly curious face with some amount of interest. The prophet’s eyebrows are scrunched, his eyes wide. He looks confused, like a child trying to process different pieces of a puzzle.

“I don’t process oxygen the same way I used to, not anymore,” Kassadin adds, and his eyes say everything else.

Malzahar is quiet for a moment, simply studying the other man’s face, before he removes his own mask from his mouth. He leans forward, pressing his lips lightly against Kassadin’s own. Kassadin doesn’t move, and when Malzahar pulls back, he simply blinks.

Malzahar’s lips were warm.

It’s strange, Kassadin thinks, that Malzahar - the leading fanatic of the Void’s own destructive religion - could sometimes act so curiously human. That a monster, so set on the chaotic visions he’d been granted, could still have the capacity to wonder.

Kassadin also finds it peculiar that he doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with their old lore in mind (so Kass being corrupted by the void is a little bit outdated lol). I've always liked Kassadin and Malzahar a lot, though - I'll write something a bit more serious for them eventually. Also, fun fact - call of the void was our ship name for them on leagueoffics!
> 
> I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
